


in fact, things don't really get much better

by aswium (liberate)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Character Study, Dysfunctional Relationship, M/M, and mata being a flirt, just dandy being illusional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberate/pseuds/aswium
Summary: But Inkyu always hesitates a second too long to catch up with Sehyeong, and Sehyeong never waits for him on the other side of the road. That's why they are the way they are. Messed up and far, far away from each other in each regard.
   It's almost sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i read "follow you, follow me" by eloboosting (it's wonderful) and sat down for about fifty minutes puking this onto a document with minimum effort. all my unfinished league storys about those two idiots & i love them very much. 
> 
> not to be taken extremely seriously. as i said, minimum effort, but had to get this out of my system.

[ _i can't believe you're going back to korea._ ]

 

 

It's the first they've talked in ages, and it's not even real talking. The digital equivalent of a hushed whisper, a text message in the middle of the night, more of an accusation. It's always been that way, as long as both of them can remember - 'I can't believe you messed up that gank', 'You're too lazy for this shit', 'You'll never make it that way' - ' _You're leaving me for the money._ ' Fifty percent of a chance that the accusation was the truth. Fifty percent of the time, but it happened to always be the fifty percent that mattered.

 

And the messed up ganks mattered so much less to Inkyu than Sehyeong leaving him for dead. Winning Worlds together, going to China together, joining Vici – _together_ , and Inkyu never thought that someone would mean this much without meaning anything at all. He's not in love with Sehyeong, he figures. He's just more in love with Sehyeong than Sehyeong is in love with him. But that doesn't mean anything, right? Because what does Sehyeong really care about except himself and his success?

 

And waking up in the middle of the night to send messages to someone you once cared about isn't important, either - the damn problem is that feeling in Inkyu's chest that's making it hard to breathe, ever since he heard about the news. Sehyeong leaving China. Sehyeong wanting to go back to Korea - and it's not like no teams want him, even if Inyku hopes for it, in a selfish way, the famous Mata, crawling back to China, because no team wants him and his moodswings and selfishness.

 

Sehyeong, crawling up to Inkyu, begging for forgiveness because he left him back then.

Spending all this time with Sehyeong made Inkyu almost as selfish.

 

 

[ _quit whining and come with me_ ]

 

 

Inkyu types _I have a life of my own, you're not my reason for anything_ , and his hands shake a little too much as he deletes the message. _Shit_ , he thinks, staring at the ceiling of his room, plain white and just as boring as the life of his own he claims to have. Even playing is less fun without Sehyeong, and Inkyu isn't sure why a simple message is enough to bring up everything he has buried very, very deep inside his ribcage for most of the last year. His feelings for Sehyeong are lava, a volcano, bubbling inside his chest, and Inkyu isn't really the right person for metaphors, but cooled lava isn't really known for bubbling. And it's night, so it's easier to admit that he really should be over Sehyeong by now. Hell, Inkyu doesn't even think he's attractive anymore, but after all, it's been quiet a while since they were in the same room for the last time, with Sehyeong going to Worlds and Inkyu staying at home. 

 

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't watch all of RNG's matches.

 

He doesn''t even really remember why he thought Sehyeong was attractive to begin with, because he was talented, sure, had charisma, but his temper made anything worse, and all the bullshit coming out of his mouth, all the statements, all the promises, all the lies. He isn't angry at him for the lies, thought. Inkyu has told just as many lies. 

_'Sometimes, you're actually attractive, even if your head being full of shit'_ isn't one of them.  _'I think we could achieve things together no one else achieved'_ wasn't one either, but Inkyu doesn't really believe that anymore. Back then, on Samsung, he believed. Believed that they were invincible, one of the duos people wrote about, that followed each other everywhere without question. 

 

But Inkyu always hesitates a second too long to catch up with Sehyeong, and Sehyeong never waits for him on the other side of the road. That's why they are the way they are. Messed up and far, far away from each other in each regard.

 

It's almost sad.

 

 

[ _you wouldn't want me to anyways, idiot_ ]

 

 

What Inkyu doesn't type is _Call me, and I would run to you, wherever you are, say that you want me again, in your life, even only in your bed,_ because they aren't teenagers anymore and Inkyu isn't dumb. Some things are far better unspoken, especially if they shouldn't be true. And it's the kind of thing lovers say to each other, and they never really were lovers anyway. 

 

They were the human equivalent of a support charging in without his ADC following. Of a messed up gank. Of a plane crash that could've been avoided if only one screw had been placed differently. Inkyu doesn't know if he is the one to blame, but he blames Sehyeong anyway, because they still always blame each other for anything. And it's okay, because it feels familiar, even if it is a plane crash - it's the most comforting plane crash Inkyu has ever been in. 

 

And sometimes he wonders if Sehyeong is truly the only thing he really wants – because there is nothing holding him in China, in Vici, this place where everything reminds him of Sehyeong all the time. 

 

[  _maybe i miss you_ ]

[ little late for that ]

[  _found someone else? i know you didn't_ ]

[ has nothing to do you with you, don't be so full of yourself ]

[  _don't complain about me going back, go back yourself_ ]

[  _let's play together again_ ]

 

Inkyu almost laughs, because it's pathetic, because they both lie and sugar-coat and because someone can lie to his face so bluntly about wanting him and the lava in his chest even believes him. Sehyeong once told him that they both deserved nothing better than each other, because they both were terrible human beings and meant to be together. It was probably the most romantic thing to ever come out of Sehyeong's mouth. Inkyu laughed at him back then, the way he laughs now.

 

It's so  _damn_ tempting, and it's not worth one bit - 

 

 

but Inkyu figures he really needs a change of scenery anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (just let them be on the same team again ffs i'm so sad and tilted)


End file.
